


The Miseducation of Ciel Phantomhive

by nochick_fics



Category: Kuroshitsuji | Black Butler
Genre: Facials, First Time Blow Jobs, Frottage, Hand Jobs, I'm Going to Hell, Kissing, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-21
Updated: 2017-04-21
Packaged: 2018-10-22 02:58:04
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 6
Words: 4,596
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10688382
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nochick_fics/pseuds/nochick_fics
Summary: Sebastian teaches Ciel something new.





	1. Lesson One

**Author's Note:**

> The first part was written back in 2010 for the Kurohedonism community on LJ. The prompt was kiss. Then... the rest happened. >:-)

Ciel squirmed uncomfortably in Sebastian’s lap, a slight flush and frown marring an otherwise flawless face. The twelve-year-old still did not understand why the demon had insisted on implementing this rather unorthodox training, and once again, he came right out and said so.

“Young Master, it is imperative that someone of your status is learned in a wide variety of areas,” Sebastian said with a knowing smile, firmly holding the boy’s small waist as a pair of legs fidgeted on either side of him. “It is only expected that you have an understanding of many activities, both public _and_ private.”

“But I don’t even _want_ to kiss Elizabeth!” Ciel protested. He gripped the butler’s shoulders to steady himself as he envisioned toppling over to the ground for all of his flouncing about. And while it did very well occur to him that he could have just ordered Sebastian to release him, he opted against it. Not because he _wanted_ to sit there and writhe about in his lap, mind you. But just because… he didn’t feel like it. So there. 

Sebastian sighed and shook his head. “Strange, I seem to recall your adamant refusal to dance with her, not too long ago.”

“That was different.” Ciel’s frown deepened in its petulance. “The thought of kissing her is just… _gross_.”

“Be that as it may, let’s begin, shall we?” Sebastian loosened his grip on Ciel’s hips and moved his hands up the child’s torso, ignoring his keeper’s stunned gasp. “The act of kissing should employ the senses. Watch your companion closely, always be attentive to their needs,” he said, gently cupping Ciel’s face and staring deeply into a single widened eye. “Touch them,” he purred, using his thumbs to stroke the boy’s smooth skin. “ _Feel_ them.”

Sebastian leaned forward, paying no mind to the trembling beneath his fingertips. He nestled his face in the crook of Ciel’s neck and inhaled deeply, taking in the intoxicating scent of the body he wanted for reasons _far_ removed from his desire for Ciel’s soul. He then licked a slow, teasing trail along the boy’s jawline en route to his mouth. Sebastian could tell his lesson was most effective by way of the child’s strangled grunt, as well as something else a little more _pressing_ against his lower stomach. Ciel’s lips were parted and mildly quivering, and Sebastian eagerly claimed them. 

The kiss was surprisingly brief. When it was over, Sebastian pulled away from Ciel and regarded him with a sly, contemplative gaze. 

“Th-That’s it?” Ciel asked breathlessly, his tiny fingers digging deeply into the shoulders beneath them.

Sebastian shook his head; children were oftentimes ignorant and impatient little things, weren’t they?

“Acquiring any lifelong skill takes practice, Young Master." He traced a slender digit along his young charge's bottom lip and pushed it into his mouth, running it along the tip of the boy's tongue. "Rest assured, you will be instructed in _great detail._ ”


	2. Lesson Two

Sebastian did his best to refrain from smiling openly at his young Master’s small, stubborn face and beautiful glaring eye, humored beyond words that the child was trying so hard to emit contempt for this most unusual of trainings, even when his eagerness was already _quite_ apparent. While it would be most enjoyable to stoke the fires of the boy’s annoyance even more, such entertainment would have to wait until a later time.   
  
As for now, he had a lesson to conduct.   
  
“Attentiveness. As I stated yesterday, it is key in the art of kissing,” he said dutifully, leaning back in the chair and carefully watching the young man straddling his lap. “Begin.”  
  
With an exasperated sigh, Ciel furrowed his brow and raised a tentative hand to Sebastian’s chest. Pale, delicate digits splayed nervously along the fine material of immaculately tailored clothing and paused, much to the demon’s displeasure.   
  
“And the other hand, Young Master? Will it deprive its intended?”  
  
Ciel scowled at the gentle censure and lifted his free hand to join its counterpart, his breathing quickened by the feel of the deceptively slender frame beneath him. Gathering his courage, his expression became one of determined concentration; all humiliation aside, it was in the boy’s nature to excel at his tasks and this one was no exception. And so he forged on, maneuvering his way along Sebastian’s chest as had been done to him the day before. Unable to help himself, Ciel moaned softly when his fingers happened upon the smooth skin of the butler’s neck, and he shifted slightly to ease the troublesome ache in his groin.  
  
“Very good,” Sebastian murmured. “Continue.”  
  
Ciel then slid his fingers around Sebastian’s neck, threading them through a luxuriant mass of black hair until they interlocked behind the butler’s head. His inquisitive eye took in the perfect, alabaster skin of Sebastian’s face, for the moment, ignoring the twinkling crimson eyes that took far too much delight in his present plight in favor of a pair of lips, parted and ready to receive him. Ciel leaned forward, his lids instinctively lowering as he found Sebastian’s mouth, and he moaned again as their lips met, his fingers clutching at the demon’s hair and his thighs clenching against the legs between them.   
  
Ever the able instructor, Sebastian took over, easing his tongue between the boy’s pliant lips and exploring the sweet warmth of his master’s mouth. Then, suddenly, he gripped Ciel about the waist and rolled his hips upward and Ciel broke the kiss with a scream as a massive swelling rubbed beneath him. Sebastian bore down on Ciel and did it again, and Ciel’s eye flew open as his body erupted almost violently and without warning. The twelve-year-old wrapped his arms around Sebastian’s neck and thrust desperately against him, his mind buckling under the friction, and he cried out into the butler’s neck as he rode him, until his orgasm eventually subsided.   
  
“My, my,” Sebastian finally said after giving the boy adequate time to recover. He pulled back to regard the spent child and spoke with a air of disappointment that came nowhere close to touching his amused eyes. “If you’re going to succumb to every little distraction, then it seems we have much work to do before you fully grasp the concept of being attentive.”  
  
Still red-faced from his embarrassment and his desire, Ciel gaped at the demon in disbelief. “B-But  _you--_ ”  
  
“Much, much work to do,” Sebastian mused, shaking his head with mock regret. “We’ll end our lesson here for today. I’ll go prepare tea and as for you, Young Master…” He lowered his calculating gaze to the faint yet unmistakable spot in the boy’s shorts, his smile wide, devious, and lovely. “Perhaps a change of clothing would be wise?”


	3. Lesson Three

Sebastian had to admit to being pleasantly surprised at seeing his master dive right into the day’s lesson.   
  
The twelve-year-old kissed him with determined fervor, his tiny, pleasingly agile tongue exploring the demon’s mouth with a zeal not expressed in their previous encounters. Sebastian sat perfectly still, his arms wrapped around the youngster’s waist and letting him proceed uninterrupted. Oh, how tempting it was to see if he could once again break the boy’s will--and if the small but solid protrusion brushing against his stomach was any indication, it would be entirely too easy. However, the butler was content for the moment, even if the dull ache between his own legs was becoming a bit of a nuisance.   
  
Ciel finally broke away, his face flushed, his blue eye glazed over with contempt and need, his lips wet and parted, and his breathing harsh. “Well?” he gasped.  
  
Sebastian smiled. So defiant in the midst of his longing, almost _daring,_ as if the tented and wholly desperate state of affairs down below was of little consequence. How utterly adorable.   
  
“Very good, Young Master,” Sebastian cooed, running a gloved thumb along the bottom of the child’s lip. Strong was the urge to slide it in further, to see that delicate mouth puckered around his digit as it would his... no, best not to indulge in such thoughts just yet. That was a lesson for another day.   
  
He carefully lowered Ciel to the floor, much to the boy’s astonishment, purposely ignoring the part of his body that all but cried out for his attention.   
  
“W-We’re _done?_ ”   
  
Barely suppressing another smile, Sebastian turned away from the horrified stare of disbelief and began smoothing out his gloves, carefully, deliberately. “For now,” he murmured softly, tugging at the pristine material. “I will prepare some tea momentarily. You are free to rest until then.”  
  
Beside himself with anger and lust, but entirely too spiteful to demand what he knew damn well Sebastian was expecting, Ciel scowled and let out a shuddering, exasperated sigh before turning on his heel and storming towards the door—  
  
“Please forgive me, Young Master,” Sebastian whispered in his ear, having snuck up behind Ciel with a frightening quickness. “But for the sake of the staff, I’m afraid it just won’t do to have you wandering around in your present condition.”  
  
“Wh- _aaaah!!!_ ”  
  
Ciel bent over and grabbed the hand that found its way into his crotch, the same hand that began skillfully rubbing against his trapped erection. The twelve-year-old opened his mouth to cry out and immediately found it invaded by slender gloved digits.  
  
“I’m afraid that won’t do, either,” Sebastian purred. “Surely you’ve noticed that Maylene is even more useless after a lengthy nosebleed. Bite down.”  
  
Unable to even _think_ of refusing, or anything at all save for the hand between his legs, Ciel clamped down on Sebastian’s fingers as instructed. Sebastian withdrew from Ciel’s mouth, leaving only the glove lodged firmly between his teeth. He then used his bare hand to reach down into the boy’s shorts, grab hold of him, and squeeze gently. Ciel bucked hard into Sebastian’s fist, his moans muffled by the glove and his mind quickly coming undone by the hand wrapped around him as well as the ball of heat digging into his back.   
  
Sebastian began stroking him in earnest, sliding up and down his length and rubbing his thumb along the moist tip of the boy’s erection, delighting in the frantic thrusting and fierce pulsating sensation against his slick palm. He nuzzled his face into Ciel’s neck and quickened his pace, never once breaking his momentum until Ciel froze and _screamed_ into his glove, his hand suddenly coated in a burst of wetness.   
  
Slowly, the demon raised his head, holding tight to the small body as it trembled in the circle of his arms. When he was positive the young man could stand on his own, he gingerly removed his hand and regarded it with fascination; it was a different type of essence, but one he found he wanted to savor almost as much as Ciel's soul. Somehow, though, he didn’t think that the child would appreciate the gesture. Oh well, something else for another day.  
  
Fortunately, the Young Master was a fast learner.


	4. Lesson Four

A few weeks following their first lesson on the more carnal aspects of nobility, Sebastian peered down at his young pupil, his cold eyes bright with cruel glee. Anywhere else, the vision before him would have been considered nothing short of scandalous, a crime of the most egregious proportions. However, at the Phantomhive estate, there was nothing at all awry about the twelve-year-old master of the house presently standing before the dutiful butler with a wide blue eye and blush-tinged cheeks while in a state of partial undress.   
  
It was merely a part of the learning process.  
  
“You have done exceedingly well in your instruction thus far, Young Master,” the demon began, pushing his glasses up the bridge of his nose--glasses that did absolutely nothing to aid his flawless vision. “Today, we will begin something a little more… advanced.”  
  
A single gloved digit eased past the boy’s unbuttoned shirt and came to rest against his chest. Regarding Ciel calmly, almost coolly, Sebastian paid no mind to the heightened rise and fall of the small chest beneath his fingertip. He paused for a moment, giving the boy adequate time to launch into his usual protest, but only expectant silence greeted him. It seemed as if his master had finally resigned himself to instruction without resistance, feigned as it was and as futile as it had been from the very start. There was also the matter of the obvious state of anticipation threatening to burst through the boy’s unfastened shorts at any moment, belying any of his supposed reluctance.   
  
Progress indeed.   
  
The butler lowered himself to his knees and spread open the child’s shirt, revealing his delicate torso. Sebastian leaned forward and placed a gentle, almost chaste kiss on the center of Ciel’s chest and heard the faint yet unmistakable sound of a hiss for doing so. He planted a trail of feather-soft kisses along the boy's smooth skin until he reached his left nipple, and he raised his head and found himself under a gaze filled with trepidation, loathing, and want.   
  
“Observe,” he commanded.   
  
Sebastian turned back to the task at hand. He closed his lips over Ciel’s nipple and began teasing it with his tongue slowly, coaxing it into a hard, tiny nub. Firmly gripping his instructor about the shoulders, Ciel watched in horror and ecstasy as Sebastian repeated the process with his right nipple, his young body screaming with a desire far beyond his years. The twelve-year-old clenched his teeth and let out a low, tortured moan as the demon traversed downward, kissing and licking and sucking every bit of skin in his way. Sebastian paused just above Ciel’s navel, his lips curving into a smile against shivering flesh as he noted his master’s vocal restraint; fortunately, the boy had finally reached a point where he was not inadvertently broadcasting himself to the entire household, although Sebastian had to admit that the sound of his cries had been rather delightful, even when muted by a mouthful of his own glove.  
  
Now, Sebastian slipped out of his gloves and placed them neatly on the floor. He then smoothed both hands down Ciel’s chest, black-nailed fingers spread wide. When he reached Ciel’s shorts, he gingerly reached in and pulled out the boy’s erect penis, marveling at the way it throbbed against his palm.   
  
“S-Sebastian… wait… ”   
  
Upon hearing the jittery whisper, Sebastian blinked not so innocently at Ciel. “Do you need the glove again, Young Master?”   
  
“… N-No…”  
  
“Then please do not interrupt.”   
  
“But I’m… already…”  
  
Ignoring his master’s plea, Sebastian parted his lips and took Ciel into his mouth, all the way in, trapping his erection in its wetness and heat. Undone by this wondrous new sensation and miraculously curbing his urge to scream, Ciel dug his nails into Sebastian’s shoulders and began wildly bucking his hips, sliding between the demon’s lips, and Sebastian had only a moment to enjoy the boy’s frantic thrusting before he felt a distinct quivering against his tongue and his mouth was filled with the salty warmth of the boy’s release. When Ciel was finished, Sebastian swallowed (he found the taste somewhat… interesting) and let the softening length fall from his mouth. Ciel fell forward, trembling and breathless, draping himself over the butler who was all too eager to poke fun at his young charge, in spite of his own body’s desperate state.   
  
“My, my. Your stamina still leaves much to be desired.”  
  
“Shut up,” Ciel growled with little bite, his voice muffled by Sebastian’s dark hair.   
  
Sebastian braced the spent child upright by the arms. “Kissing is not an activity solely relegated to the area above one’s neck, as you have now learned...”   
  
He cradled the boy’s head in his hands, a devious smile blossoming on his face as the tip of his index finger eased into Ciel’s mouth.   
  
“… and will demonstrate. _Very soon_.”


	5. Final Exam

Two months after the start of Sebastian’s specialized tutelage, during which time Ciel received very strict and detailed instruction on maneuvering the human form (namely _Sebastian’s_ human form), the butler deemed that the young man was ready to demonstrate everything he had learned.  
   
In the interest of decorum and privacy--as Maylene had developed a rather annoying yet unsurprising tendency to spy on them--Sebastian decided that this last lesson would take place in the boy’s bedroom, hidden safely away from prying eyes and bleeding noses.   
   
“Now then, Young Master,” the demon began, taking a seat on the edge of the bed.  “It is time for you to apply your knowledge from start to finish.  You may begin when you are ready.”  Sebastian offered the child a cool smile and waited patiently.   
   
Ciel scowled in determination, even as his face was scarlet with embarrassment.  Sebastian could not understand the latter; considering the level of thoroughness displayed over the duration of his instruction, the Young Master was _more_ than familiar with that which he was about to experience.  This was merely a rehashing of lessons past.  He chalked it up to a human quirk--they had so many, after all--and focused on the task at hand: critiquing his pupil.  
   
Slowly, cautiously, Ciel approached the butler.  He placed his hands on Sebastian’s knees and pushed, nudging them apart so he could stand between his legs.  Those same small hands then met at the back of Sebastian’s neck, fingers sifting through black hair and joining together, which resulted in a tentative embrace.  Sebastian stared at the top of the young man’s head and just as he was about to deduct marks under the assumption that Ciel had neglected to recall the importance of eye contact, a single-eyed gaze came into his view.  He remembered, Sebastian thought, and not without a hint of pride though keeping his expression even.  So far, so good.  
   
By this point, the act of kissing--on the _lips_ , at any rate--was the least of Ciel’s difficulties.  And even when Sebastian gripped him about the hips, pulled him close, and began grinding against him, an act that had brought the boy to screaming ruin only weeks before, Ciel kept his composure, letting slip only a small moan into Sebastian’s mouth.  Sebastian had to admit that he was impressed.  
   
Soft, feather light kisses peppered the demon’s neck.  Sebastian’s sigh was almost undetectable as the tightening in his pants, which was already rather bothersome on account of the friction between them, became even more of a nuisance.  Oh well.  It was a necessary aggravation for the greater good of the Young Master’s education.  Tiny fingers loosened Sebastian’s tie and unbuttoned his shirt, revealing a lean torso that was soon met with the same treatment.  Sebastian winced slightly as his left nipple was suddenly captured between a set of teeth, but when a tongue began caressing it, working it into a hardened nub, what little pain he had felt instantly dissolved into something… else.  
   
He had definitely trained the child well.  
   
After repeating the process with Sebastian’s right nipple, Ciel took a step back and unfastened Sebastian’s pants, easing the zipper down over the tented swell with delicacy.  His eye widened as he reached inside and grabbed hold of Sebastian’s cock, something which flattered and amused the demon greatly.  Since dropping to his knees wasn’t exactly feasible given the height of his bed, Ciel bent at the waist, bracing himself with his free hand against Sebastian’s thigh while pulling out his cock with the other.   
   
A weaker man might have caved once enveloped in the warmth of that inviting mouth, enveloped as much as was physically possible anyway, but since Sebastian was neither weak nor a man, he handled it with nary a grunt or groan.  Instead, he watched carefully as Ciel sucked him as best he could, only going so far as to rest one gloved hand atop the child’s head.  Luckily, oral capacity was not a deciding factor in his judgment; in the past, grown women had had some difficulty with the demon’s sizable asset so a twelve-year-old boy could hardly be faulted for that which was beyond his control.  But what Ciel lacked in that regard, he made up for in exuberance, eagerly stroking and licking the full length of Sebastian’s shaft to compensate for his limitations.  
   
After a few minutes, by which time Sebastian’s cock was throbbing fiercely against the palm of Ciel’s petite hand, the butler gently pushed him away.  Ciel stood upright, his eye filled with a lust beyond his years, his face as red as ever, and his lips parted and panting in a way that made Sebastian want to anoint them in the filthiest way imaginable.  He was sporting a tent of his own beneath his shorts, smaller but no less urgent than Sebastian’s had been, and he blinked expectantly at Sebastian, his frail chest heaving.  
   
“Well done, Young Master,” Sebastian said.  “You have successfully demonstrated your understanding of this particular aspect of intimacy.”  
   
Ciel hardly had time to blink before he found himself being snatched up into the bed, lying on his back and straddled at the waist.  
   
 _“S-Sebastian!”_  
   
“But we haven’t a moment to spare,” Sebastian continued, ignoring his master’s scandalized expression.  Slender digits teased Ciel’s concealed erection, moving skillfully along the boy's crotch.   
   
Ciel’s whimpering was like music to Sebastian’s ears.  The shameless humping was also a treat.   
   
“You see, it is now time to move on to something far more advanced,” he murmured solemnly, sliding down the boy's legs and spreading them wide open, allowing those same teasing digits to tease an area a little bit lower.   
  
“Something far more… _penetrative._ ” 

And so a new lesson had begun.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The story was *supposed* to end here. As you can see, it didn't.


	6. Extra Credit

After many months of some rather thorough teaching, the time had finally come for Sebastian to train his charge in manners of etiquette that were more… socially acceptable.  He had taken Ciel as far as he could go with regards to the physical.  The demon’s curriculum had stretched the boy to his limits.  Quite literally, in a manner of speaking.  And while there would be many more things to learn in that particular area in the future, for now, it was time to move on.

But first, he felt a quick recap of previous sessions was in order.  It wouldn’t do for the young man to grow rusty in his skills, would it?

He stared down at the child lying naked on the bed, legs spread and fingers clawing and digging into the blanket.  Ciel’s eyes were squeezed shut, his face a sheet of crimson.  It humored Sebastian to see that he still behaved in such a scandalized way after having exposed his entire body to him, and on numerous occasions.  There wasn’t an inch of skin that had not known the butler’s touch, whether by hand or by mouth, and so the embarrassment seemed out of place, all things considered.  And somewhat adorable.

The demon’s eyes trailed down the pitifully thin neck and scrawny shoulders, across the small, heaving chest that revealed entirely too much in the way of bone until they reached the stiff and protruding harbinger of the twelve-year-old's burgeoning manhood.   Sebastian’s erection responded in kind, straining against his pants, a most annoying and unavoidable reaction of the flesh that he would tend to momentarily. 

He climbed onto the bed and straddled Ciel’s knees.  His sharp eyes caught the faint twitch of an eager member and he smiled to himself, amused by the unintentional display of impatience. 

“Young Master,” he said, calmly as could be.  And then he waited.

Eventually, as expected, Ciel pried open his eyes.  Humiliation and lust were evident in his stare, even now, after all this time.  Sebastian supposed that would always be the case, at least where this type of training was concerned.  He slowly peeled off his gloves and set them aside.  Black-nailed digits traced along Ciel’s chest, prompting a hiss and a tremble.  Ciel bit hard into his lip as Sebastian worked his way down, ghosting along the pale, smooth skin of the child’s stomach and hips.  When he wrapped his hand around Ciel’s cock, the boy moaned painfully and thrust hard into Sebastian’s fist, just once, before remembering that such an undignified lack of control would be reprimanded harshly.  And quite possibly punished with denial.

Indeed, Sebastian cruelly contemplated remaining like that until the he broke and begged.  His master was a stubborn soul, but the desire that emanated from him was not to be denied, either.  However, he relented, as his own desire was nothing to scoff at, and began moving his hand in long, slow strokes up and down the length of Ciel’s shaft in a delightful blend of heat and friction.

Ciel moaned pitifully beneath him, unable to do anything but lie there and feel the demon’s hand upon him.  Sebastian could tell by the swelling against his palm that he was already close, and still dreadfully lacking in stamina.  He reached between the young man’s legs with his free hand, down between drawn-up testicles, touching and teasing, rubbing and stroking, fondling both front and back until Ciel came, throbbing and spurting into Sebastian’s hand with a piercing cry.

“Very good,” he said, after the whimpering and shuddering subsided.

Ciel merely glared in response, his face now red for different reasons.  Sebastian opted not to disclose the fact that it held no sway.

“Forgive me for imposing when you are in such a state, but if you would please be so kind,” he continued, motioning down at his pants.  “I would do it myself but it seems that you have made quite the mess of my hand.”

Sebastian successfully managed to keep a straight face as unsteady fingers went to work, although Ciel’s expression when he brushed against the tent in Sebastian’s pants was utterly priceless.  An unexpected jolt of pleasure raced through him when a fumbling hand wrapped around his cock and freed it, and he immediately took over where Ciel left off, fucking into a fist that was now slick with his master’s cum.

Wide eyes followed his every move, watching intently as Sebastian abused his body in the most elegant way.  While he wasn’t normally one to yield to the pleasuring of his human form, it was the memory of a single digit pushing its way into agonizing tightness that caused him to buck and thrust, again and again, until he was unable to stop, save for a command to do so.

“Young Master,” he whispered.  “It would be in your best interest to close your eyes.  _Right now_.”

Confusion and then realization dawned on the child’s face.  He understood now why Sebastian had instructed him to remove his eye patch along with the rest of his attire. Sebastian expected a protest but was instead met with silence and an expression that was best described as spiteful anticipation.  He waited until Ciel’s eyes squeezed shut before letting go and shooting across his face in thick, hot streams that splattered against his eyelids and nose and cheeks and mouth.  Ciel jerked with each assaulting splash, his innocent face now a drenched ruin.

Sebastian ran a finger over Ciel’s bottom lip.  He had never paid much mind to his own release before, but the sight of it coating the boy’s features was fascinating.

It was a _very_ good look.

“I do hope that you will remember everything that you have been taught,” Sebastian murmured coyly.  “If not, then I'm afraid that we will have no choice but to repeat these lessons until you do.  No matter how long it takes.”

His smile was full of wicked promise.

“As you already know, I'm nothing if not patient.”


End file.
